Wish Upon The Moon
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: Russia feels lonely, he make a wish to the moon. He wish that he could find someone that understands him, or at least isn't afraid of him. In another world a girl made a similar wish. The moon thinks that it would be fun to send Russia over to her world. Will he find someone there who's not afraid of him? And will she help this lost Russian? -Rated T for swearing-
1. Chapter 1

**I just love Russia and I hope you do to. Russia might be a bit off character but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy ~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

He walked alone through the cold winter night. Russian winters are always very cold. Russia himself, are used to them, but he still wants the warmth from the other countries. Why did he become the cold Russia? Why just him? Canada is also cold, but he likes it, Russia doesn't. He sighed and looked up at the big beautiful moon, it was full moon and the sky was clear. There were barley any wind tonight and Russia liked it. The stars gazed down on him and he gazed up at them. He stopped and looked straight at the moon; remember something General Winter once told him.

-Flashback-

"There is only one moon and that moon exists in all different worlds. You see the same moon that can be seen in other worlds. And the moon listens to everyone that prays to it, or wish something." General Winter put a hand on kid Russia's shoulder and Russia looked up at him, General Winter bent down and whispered in his ear. "If you wish something very hard and believes in it, it might grant you that wish."

Kid Russia looked at him in amaze.

"Really, if I really wish for something and believes in it, it might come true?" General Winter nodded and a warm childish smile, not like the grown up Russia's, spread on his lips. "Then one night I will wish to it, but that's if I really have a wish that might help me. I hope the moon will listen."

Russia looked up at the moon and smiled.

"One night, but not tonight, you probably have many wishers now. But one night I hope."

-End of flashback-

Russia took a deep breath.

"Oh moon, you are willing to grant me one wish, da?" he closed his eyes and opened his mouth again.

"Oh moon, I want to meet someone that can understand me and be with my without being scared." He saw the images of the Baltics trembling at the sight of him. He sighed again. "Or at least someone that's alone like me, don't care how much only alone. "

He looked at the moon for some minutes before he looked down and kicked some snow.

"Eh, you don't listen, and you don't care." He put his hands in his pockets and buried his face down in his scarf and walked away. Muttering something about the moon and that no one cares.

But something that Russia didn't know was that the moon did listened and cared a lot. The moon had in the same time seen and listened to a girl in another country in a different world. She wished for something, her too.

In another world in Sweden, sat Isabella alone in her room with her mp3 on max volume. She had her headphones on and tried to block out the screams and shouts from her parents. They always fought and didn't care that their kids heard. And they didn't care for Isabella at all; they only care for her siblings. She was the black sheep and she did everything to point it out, that they had marked her as it. She didn't have a lot of friends and her Emo/Goth style didn't help her either to get any. But she didn't want fake friends who judge a person for how they dress or looks. She has the only friends she needed and they would never leave her or judge her. But even so, they don't understand how lonely she feels. Her two best friends have been friends for many, many years and she met and became friends with them for one year ago. She felt a bit outside, but she loved to be with them, how crazy or insane talk they have. She could never live without them, I fact, if she didn't have them she would probably be lying in a coffin right now, with worms eat the remains of her flesh.

She looked out of the window and saw the big full moon and a thought hit her. She had heard the phrase "Wish upon a star." But never heard "Wish upon the moon." The moon is after all more powerful than the stars, right. She wondered… she took out her headphones and opened the window. She sat in the window and gazed up at the moon and then closed her eyes.

"Oh moon, I wish that something could happen, or at least so I don't feel this lonely." She opened them again and looked around. Nothing had happened, but she hadn't really expected anything. She sighed and gazed up at the clear sky with a dreaming look. "Oh, I knew it, nothing ever happens in this damn world."

She sat in her window long into the night and saw the moon and stars. She didn't care that it was school the day after or that she hadn't finished her homework. She just wanted to feel this peace she felt now.

'Two wishes, two very similar wishes. Let's see if they can help each other.' The moon knew what she should do and she really wanted to see how this would turn out. Who knows, it might be fun to watch. Even the moon can have fun.

Russia walked home and already knew that the Baltics were asleep. He wasn't tiered at all, that's why he went out for a walk, so he walked to his office. In the office he sat down in his big comfortable working chair and opened one of the drawers, out from the drawer he took a vodka bottle. He opened the new vodka bottle and drank straight from it. He leaned back in his chair, thinking of how he should do to take over the world. His mind was out of ideas but he still couldn't think of anything better to do.

He let out a heavy sighed when his mind wandered off to the day's events. First of all, Lithuania had woken him up too late so he came late to the meeting with his boss. And second, Latvia had mixed up his laundry so that almost all his clothes had turned pink, and then Estonia had broken a vase with sunflowers in. Of course, he had to punish them all. He didn't like it, oh well he liked it a bit, but he had to, so that they could learn responsibility. And last of all, the wish. He felt ridiculous for just thinking of wishing to the moon. Like a little child.

He had been drinking his vodka from time to time during his thinking, it was now empty. He let out another sighed and wondered why all the good things had to end and the bad ones stayed. He reached for the drawer to get another bottle, but when he opened it, a shining light came out of the drawer. Russia was first shocked but started then to panic, when the light sucked him in. He tried to grab something to pull him away from the light, but all he could reach was his beloved pipe. Poor Russia was sucked in and disappeared to the unknown.

Back in Isabella's place, tomorrow had come and she had just finished her last class in school. Being a fifth-teen old girl and the only Emo/Goth in school is not easy, but she couldn't wait to get home and watch Hetalia, her favorite anime. She loved Canada because he is so cute; she adored Romano because he was so badass. She liked everyone in Hetalia, she even like the scary and mean Russia, even though his mean towards the Baltics. She even had a cosplay of him, and she thought that he is actually cute. She could also understand him a bit, I mean she is a bit murderous and would gladly kill some b*tches in school. But she knew when it's too much and restrains herself, though she could beat them up if she wanted to. She is pretty big and a little strong. But because she had never done anything, yet, no one thinks she can do it.

When she walked through the city where her school is and waited for her buss to come, she lives in the countryside, she got tiered and walked to a park not far from the bus station. She sat down at one of the benches. She sighed and raised her head so she could see the dark rain clouds, it had rain earlier that day but it had stop now. She thought back on what a "wonderful" day this had been.

First, her alarm clock did not want to wake her up this morning, so she missed the bus and had to wait for the next one that came two hours later. She came too late and missed two classes, but lucky for her the first one was canceled so she only missed one. And then she had to deal with queen of b*tches, Madeline. She had walked up to her on the lunch when Isabella sat alone, her two friends didn't go in the same class has her and didn't have lunch together all the time. Anyway, Madeline had placed herself beside Isabella and started to talk to her like they had been friends. They have been friends for some years back, but Isabella dissed her when she couldn't put up with her crap anymore. And what did that b*tch do, well she only had to criticizes Isabella's clothes and makeup and had to talk about how she missed her when it was obvious that she hadn't. Madeline had somehow got friends with some other b*tches and started a "gang". Normally Isabella would have walked away from there a long time ago, but Madeline just had to pull her back in her chair again.

She somehow managed to get away and walked to her next class, but then the next trouble happened. The guys from her class thought it was fun to set the trashcan on top of the slightly open door and when Isabella walked in, listening on some music and tried to ignore the outside world, she opened the door more so the trashcan fell right over her. She was surprised and did NOT like that it have been full with the most disgusting things; I don't want to go into details. She had taken it off and threw it at the guys who were only laughing, of course the b*tches had to be in her class so they took a lot of pictures. Great, now that will be all over Facebook tonight.

She walked out of the room and into the bathrooms. She stayed there until she heard a knock on the door and two familiar voices called her name, she had texted her friends where she was and what had happened. She unlocked the door and her two best friends, Ulla and Petra, came in. They locked the door again and sat down on the floor. They didn't go to any other lessons that day, they only sat in there and talked about everything that popped up in their heads. When the day was over, they split up and walked home. Isabella had to wait for her bus to come and that's where she is right now.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the chilly spring air. The snow was almost gone but you could still feel the cold wind. Isabella loved winter and autumn, those are the best seasons ever. But spring is good to, but she likes every season, only some are more loved then others. She smiled to herself and thought of Hetalia, it's a great show and it didn't matter how many times she sees it or reads it, it always makes her laugh the shit out of her. There is no other show like it, it's one of a kind. Sometimes she wishes she could be there with them, be a country and all that. But as usual she has to survive this shitty world instead.

Isabella loved to travel, but her family doesn't like it at all. So during the summer break, they always travel through Sweden, every single year. One day she will travel all over the world, see new places, and meet new people. She wants to see everything and learn as much as possible. But that's a distant dream, and if something could happen in her life, she might have the chance to do it. But nothing ever happens to her, she's just ordinary with a boring family with troubles. She remembers the wish she had done to the moon. She now thought it was stupid of her to even think that _the moon _could grant wishes. No, she just had to keep wishing to falling stars.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was at least an hour left till her bus came. She sighed and looked around the park. It was not a very clean park and it didn't look very friendly, but Isabella liked it. She had always gone here when she's sad, this place made her happy somehow. She looked over to the bushes at the other side of the pathway through the park. She was just about to look away when something caught her eye. The bushes moved, first she thought it was a rat, but then it groaned. She stood up when she realized that there was a man in the bush. Her first thought was that it was a drunkard and she needed to get away from there, but then she spotted a pink scarf sticking out from the bush. It looked a bit familiar but she couldn't figure out where she had seen it before.

The man in the bush had started to stand up and out of the bush. Isabella's eyes widened when she saw the face of the man. She was happy, sad, confused and scared all at the same time, when she saw Russia from Hetalia coming out from the bush. The plan about run away was gone, all she could do was standing there with her mouth open and watch how a character from her favorite anime standing in front of her.

Russia had woke up and thought it was strange that his bed felt like a pile of sticks. Then he opened his eyes he noticed that he wasn't in his bed, but in a bush. His first thought was how he had ended up there, his second thought was where he was, and his third thought was if he had any vodka with him. After lying there for a while thinking of those questions, he finally came to the decision to get up and figure out where he was. So he let out a groan, because the bush's sticks had been very uncomfortable, and tried to stand up. His legs had fallen asleep and it was hard to get up. When he finally had succeeded he stretched his arms, legs and neck. He let out another groan and noticed his scarf wasn't around his neck. He first started to panic but then saw that it only had stuck in the bush. He bent down to take it up and saw a girl standing just a few meters away from him, with a surprised face.

Russia looked at the girl and smiled. To Russia's surprise the girl fainted and slammed down on the ground. Russia at first panicked, once again, and looked around to see if anyone else was there to see that he hadn't done anything to her. When he couldn't see anyone he rushed to her side and tried to wake her up. He had no idea of what he should do, he didn't know where he was and he didn't know why the girl had fainted. Was his smile really that scary? He took the girl up and laid her down on the bench that was there. He took his scarf and used it as a pillow for her. Then he took a good look at her, he explored every inch of her face, somehow he couldn't take his eyes off it.

She was cute, a bit round, but cute. She had colored black hair and black make up. She had round cheeks and her face was pale. He couldn't tell if it was because she had fainted or if it always was like that. But there were something that happened inside the big cold nation, but he didn't know what. The girl's groan woke him up from his trance and he saw how she opened her sea blue eyes.

**Wait to the next chapter. Reviews are always loved, so don't be shy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, YAY! **

**Russia: Just let them read now, da?**

**Isabella: Yeah, no one wants to hear you talk!**

**Me: Shut up, and how did you get in here?!**

**Isabella: Just let them read!**

**Me: Alright…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

Isabella woke up and almost fainted again when she stared into Russia's purple eyes. He had that smile again and it somehow made her feel uneasy, but she gathered her courage and asked:

"Who are you?" the man who looked like Russia looked confused but then smiled even wider.

"I'm Russia, da! And you are?" he asked and she sat up holding her head, it still spin a bit. The man dressed as Russia took the scarf she had been used as a pillow.

"I'm Isabella, I know that you're Cosplaying, but I wondered who you really are." She had come to the conclusion that he must be a cosplayer, a good cosplayer! He looked even more confused and then sat down beside her.

"But I am Russia, Ivan Braginski if you wanted to know my human name." Isabella looked at him like he was crazy. Okay, this guy had really got too much Hetalia! He noticed how she sudden pulled herself away from him a bit, and his face saddens slightly.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked and Isabella looked suspicious at him and it looked like she thought hard.

"Well, you are Cosplaying Russia from Hetalia and you claim you are him for real. Yeah, that scares me a bit." Isabella pulled away a bit from him, that and her words made him look very hurt. 'This guy is really weird, better get away as fast as possible.'

Russia was hurt. Why didn't this girl believe him? And what did she mean by saying he is 'Cosplaying Russia from Hetalia'? What is Hetalia? He had heard Japan talk about cosplay before and it was when you dress up as an anime character or something like that. But he wasn't cosplaying, he was only Russia. It didn't make any sense.

Russia was too deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice that the girl had stand up and now backed slowly away from him. He looked up and saw that she were on her way to run away from him. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. He got a hard expression on his face and slowly stood up, with his eyes attached to her. His eyes were cold and he looked like he was ready to kill any minute now. But he wasn't after blood, he just wanted the girl to stay. He didn't want to be alone in an, obvious, other world. That girl was his only contact here and he would not let it escape.

"Little girl, where are you going?" he asked her in a scary monotone voice.

The face on the Russian must have been terrifying, because the girl only shook her head and turned around and ran away as far has she could from the crazy man.

Isabella was terrified. First the man really said he was Russia and then when she tried to get away from him, he got all scary looking as Russia in Hetalia always does when his angry or something like that. She had hoped to get away from him before he noticed anything but he did and she didn't want to handle this. She was a bit paralyzed and couldn't move, it was only when the man spoke she woke up and shook her head and ran.

She felt a bit sorry for the guy, but didn't want to see what he could do to her. So she did what a normal person, for once, would do and escaped. But she panicked when she notice that the man had started to ran after her. Shit! Now she really wished she paid attention to the P.E classes! She ran as fast as she could but it wasn't enough. He was close behind her and was much faster than her. If she only could make it past the bridge, then maybe she could jump on a bus on the bus station.

But she was not that lucky. She had made it past the last tree and almost at the bridge when she felt how was thrown to the ground. She could feel the crazy cosplayer above her, pinning her down. She struggled to get free, but the man was too strong. Damn, why did she have to put through this! And why does she always go to the park that no one else goes to? No one was there to save her from this loony. Her struggling stopped when she pointed it out that she could not escape anytime soon. She let the man throw her over his shoulder and let him walk away with her.

Russia had finally succeeded to make the girl stop, though it wasn't on purpose to make her trip. Well, he acted quickly and he tried to make her stay on the ground till she had calmed down, like the Baltics when they try to escape their punishments. The girl calmed down and he decided it was good to get away from the public. So, he threw her over his shoulder and walked away. But then he remembered his pipe! He had succeeded to grab it when he was pulled in by the light. He walked over to the bush and spotted it in there, waiting for him. He smiled and grabbed it and walked out of the park to a forest not far away.

Isabella started to fear for her life when he had taken a pipe from the bush. 'Wow, he must be a really good cosplayer, that pipe looks exactly like Russia's.' When she noticed where they were going, she started to panic. 'Oh God, no!' She didn't want to know what the crazy guy would do to her in the woods. 'Oh please, someone come and rescue me?' she prayed, but with her luck it wasn't surprising that no one came.

Russia didn't really know what he was doing, he didn't want to hurt the girl. He just didn't want her to run away from him or be scared of him. But at least she wasn't fighting against him now, and what were she talking about before? What is a Hetalia? Well, he will have plenty with time when they were in the forest.

Russia walked further and further into the woods and he had finally found a big rock which he sat the girl on. He himself was standing and watched her carefully while she changed to a more comfortable position. She was watching him like she waited for something to happen, like she waited for him to do something. But Russia just stood there and watched her, thinking of his words very carefully, so he wouldn't scare her away.

Isabella was very uncomfortable having this crazy cosplayer staring at her. She just wanted to get it over done with, hoping that whatever he is going to do, it wasn't too horrible. She looked at him and couldn't help but being fascinated by him. There was something with his eyes telling her that this guy had been through much. Due to that he is a cosplayer that thinks he is the person he is cosplaying, it must have been something bad. Now when she thought about it, maybe she could help him somehow. She is a good listener and people always come to her and talks. She had nothing against it, she liked to hear other peoples stories and thought, they fascinated her very much.

"Where am I?" Russia asked still looking at the girl.

"Sweden, Linköping to be more exact." She was a bit surprised by the question and that he hadn't done anything to her. she had first thought that he was going to rape her or something in that way, but he sounded actually innocent and lost.

"How did I come to Sweden, I was in Russia when that light appeared?" the man said to himself and Isabella started to wonder if he really was crazy. I mean, yeah, sure he was saying that he is a anime character and yes he was talking about some sudden light appearing. But she could feel that he was more than that and it was like a whisper, telling her that he maybe is Russia from another world. Or she is just as crazy as he is, well she couldn't leave him in the forest all alone, she had to help him somehow.

"Uhm, maybe I can help you mister?" she said and the man looked up at her with confuse.

"You want to help me?" he said and Isabella nodded. "And you're not scared for me, da?" Isabella nodded again. "Are you sure you want to? Just some minutes ago you wanted to get away from me."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't leave you here. But I need to know, are you really Russia and how did you get into that bush?" the man tilted his head and thought.

"Da, I am Russia and I don't really know how I got into that bush. First thing I knew was that I was going to get another vodka bottle and then a light appeared and I woke up in that bush. I don't know anything more."

Isabella looked down on the ground and thought for a moment and the man looked at her with worried eyes. He didn't want to be left alone in this strange world. He had figured out that this wasn't his world. And this girl did somehow know who he was and she wasn't afraid of him. After what felt like an eternity, she finally looked up and said.

"Okay, I will help you." Russia's eyes sparkled up a bit and he was about to go and hug her when she held up a hand. "But on one condition," Russia stopped and nodded his head. "you have to do exactly what I say."

…

Isabella locked up her house and walked in making sure to lock it after her. After the event with "Russia", she was still a bit unsure about it, she had left him in the woods outside her house. She had to get some things for him, like a tent, some blankets, it was still cold but he is Russia so he should be fine, some food and water and something to make a fire or something with. Her parents weren't home so she could gather the things without any unnecessary questions.

She put everything in a bag and walked out of the house and picked up the tent from the garage. Then she made her way to the forest. She had led him pretty deep into it just so no one could find him, this is a free camping place so it should be fine but just in case.

Russia was standing against a tree looking up at the sky, a few rain drops hit his face, but he didn't wipe them off. He liked it and he wanted Isabella to come quick, he didn't like to be alone. When he finally heard her footsteps approach he looked at her while she bore a big bag and a camping tent. He frowned, he couldn't understand why he couldn't stay in her house. Why did he have to camp outside? When she had put down the stuff on the ground and started to set up the tent he bent down and helped her.

"Why can't I stay in your house?" he asked and she sighed.

"Well, because I can't explain to my parents why I brought a complete stranger into the house, now can I." she looked a bit annoyed and Russia decided not to go further into that discussion. He had noticed that she got a short temper and could easily get mad, maybe later he could use that against her to see her funny reactions.

He was very fascinated by this girl, in one moment she could be sweet, happy and caring, but in the other moment she could be angry, mean and a bit scary. He found her more interesting the more he got to know her. He had also noticed that she wasn't so small, she was pretty tall, not as tall as Russia, and she were not thin. He didn't like how girls starves themselves so they can be thin and "beautiful", he found her more beautiful than any other girl he ever met.

He shook his head at that thought and continued helping Isabella with the tent instead. When they were done, she told him that this was actually a camping place and it's for free. She said that not far from there it was a lake and some toilets near that lake. She said she had to go and left him. He was sad when she left but shrugged it off and went to find sticks to a fire.

…

Isabella sat at her writing desk, trying to do homework. It didn't go well, all she could think of was Russia and that he was alone in the dark woods. Sure he is Russia so he is not scared, but he has always been alone and… 'Focus now, you can't think of him now, you have a test tomorrow!' she thought to herself and put in her headphones.

She studied hard and two hours later it was already nine at night. Well, she was done with her homework and now it was pitch black outside. The forest looked scary and dark, she started to wonder how Russia had it. She shook her head and tried to forget about him, she had other things to do. Well, she didn't so she just tried to read instead. It was then the thought hit her, she had forgotten to give Russia a pillow and a flash light! She took one of her pillows and a flash light she had in her room and opened her window. Her parents had gone to bed early so she could hear them snore in the room next to hers. She jumped out of the window and started the walk to the forest.

…

Russia had during the rest of the day looking through the area. Just as Isabella had said there was a lake not far from his tent and he found the toilets there to. He had went back to his little camp and made a fire. He had been sitting there for a while and thinking of what really had happened. He thought very hard and came to the conclusion that the moon might have something to do with it. After all, he had found someone that's not scared of him.

He also thought of what the ones in his world were doing right now. What the Baltics were doing, was they searching for him or did they not care. Well, it has been times when he hadn't been in the mansion and they didn't know where he had gone before, they probably thought it was an ordinary day.

Somehow his thoughts had turned to his sisters. He wondered if they were happy and if they would be happier if he never came back. They are his family but he hadn't been a very good brother. Now when he thinks of it, he has never been a good person at all. No wonder no one likes him, he have been torturing, hurting, frightened and even raped many countries. Maybe it is for the best he never comes back.

He sighed and decided that it was time for bed. So he let the fire be on so that it would still give warmth and then went into the tent and laid down on the ground. He cuddled up in the blankets Isabella had gave him and tried to sleep. But sleep didn't want to come so he rolled over and looked up and the tent's ceiling. He closed his eye and listened to the nature. He heard the wind, the birds and animals, he heard how someone walked towards his tent. Now that wasn't a sound from the nature, he got out of the blankets and took out his knife he always has in his pocket. He waited for the person to be right outside the tent opening and he launched out of the tent. He grabbed the person and saw that it was Isabella. When he saw that it was her he realized her and expected her to run, but she didn't she just looked at him.

"Now, aren't we a bit nervous." She said and giggled. He put away the knife.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I came to give you these." She said and picked up the thing she had dropped when Russia had attacked her. He looked at them and saw that it was a flashlight and a pillow.

"Oh, thank you." He said and took them then put them inside the tent. He then walked out and saw that Isabella didn't have a jacket or anything. Just a thin, long armed shirt and some sweatpants, he saw that she was shaking. "You're freezing!"

"A little." she said.

"Come in." he said and opened the opening to the tent.

"Oh no, I have to go back."

"Please." She couldn't say no so she walked into the tent and he came after. He closed that tent and then lay down again. He made a gesture to her to make her lay down as well. When she had done that they looked at each other and he smiled. She smiled as well and he hugged her to keep her warm. She was first a bit shocked but then softens a bit and cuddled up more to him. They both fell asleep hugging each other.

…

Back in the Hetalia world, the Baltics had woken up but no Russia. They didn't found this strange, it's not the first time he goes somewhere without telling. But they would like to know when he is coming back. He usually calls them and tells them when he is back, but this time he didn't. They got a bit worried and called the other nations and asked if they had seen him or heard anything from him. No one had. Hi pipe was gone so he might be and bully someone but he didn't bring any of his guns, which is strange. He always takes at least one when he goes out for something.

The Baltics went to bed without any answer to their questions and Russia hadn't come back either. They actually started to worry for their big and scary jailer. This house feels like a jail to them and Russia is the mean and powerful jailer. But where could he have gone?

**Me: Aw, are you ,maybe, getting a crush on Isabella, Russia?**

**Russia: You should shut it Lovve, or else it might get a bit messy, da?**

**Me: Just saying, and you're not scaring me! Mohahahahaha!**

**Isabella: just shut up, will ya!**

**Me: No, Mohahahaha!**

**Just wanted to say that Linköping is a real city which I live in! Or a bit outside. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Oh hello, there have been some time now. Hope you have had it good and here's the next chapter.**

**Isabella: Why do you always have to be so boring?**

**Me: Shut it! I'm your creator, I can make you die if I want to!**

**Russia: She is the main character.**

**Me: I can wait till the end.**

**Isabella: *stays silent, don't want to die***

**Me: That's better! *Gives her a cookie***

**Russia: I like you, become one, da?**

**Me: Not today my dear Russia not today.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

…**.**

Isabella woke up and notices immediately that she was not in her bed. First, she was laying on something hard, second someone was hugging her and it wasn't her brother. She quickly sat up and watched down on the sleeping figure beside her. It was when she saw his face that she remembered. Russia, from Hetalia had somehow got into this world and he needed her help. Well, today was not the day, she had school, but it's Friday and next week is holiday, she could help him then. School? School! She suddenly rushed out of the tent and ran home. If she missed the buss she was screwed. She had a test the first class. And she could not miss another one.

Russia woke up when Isabella rushed out of the tent. He wondered why she was in such a hurry, but brushed it off. He could ask her when she gets back from school. He instead went back to sleep, he had almost all night been terrorist by nightmares again. About his past, the past that he don't want to remember. Lucky from him, he hadn't waked Isabella up. But he had watched her sleep and he felt all warm inside. 'What am I thinking, focus Russia!' he scolds himself. He fell asleep and in his dream he dreamt about Isabella.

Isabella came perfectly, the bus was just about to go but the bus driver was kind and saw her coming. He waited and she thanked him. She sat down and plugged in her earphones, she listened to some music and watched how the environment changed from the country to the city. She liked the country side it so peaceful, but she also likes the city because you are always near to everything. Well, you can say she has a split personality too. She can be nice, sweet and kind but she can also be cruel, mean and violent. Maybe this is why she likes Russia so much, they are somehow much alike. Russia, so cute but yet so cruel. She smiled to herself. 'Why do I always likes the most insane and weird persons?' she thought and sighed.

Russia had waked up and made his way to the lake, he had had some breakfast but got bored sitting in the tent. He wanted to see more of the forest and everything else. He liked how it was warmer here than in Russia, even if Sweden could be cold, it doesn't beat Russia. And he also liked that he could see how that snow had started to melt and the birds twittered and he saw some reindeers. He sat down on one of the rocks at the lake, he saw the beautiful lake reflecting the sun. Sweden really is a beautiful country, just as the people, like Isabella. He got a dreaming look when he thought of her, but shook his head when he realized that he been thinking of her a lot. He even dreamed about her, not one of the dreams he usually have when he dreams about people of how he crushes them. no, this one was happy and they were walking I a sunflower field and it was warm and beautiful.

He actually wanted her to come back faster so he could see her. Oh no, maybe he is falling in love. "It doesn't matter if I love her, she will never love a monster like me." He said to himself and gave away a fainted smile. He looked down on his reflection in the water. This face was the face that many thought scary and cruel. It was this face many had seen while taking there last breath, and he remembers their faces. He sighed and regretted it all, oh he wishes he could move back the clock and started over. But he can't and nothing will ever change, his a monster and no one can change that.

Isabella had just finished school, her test went well and no one bothered her today. Maybe because she put on her 'If you talk, annoy or mess with me, I will make sure that you can never see yourself in the mirror again.' face. It usually scares the crap out of everyone, so she only uses it when she feels like it. And today was one of those days she wanted to be left alone. She had a lot to think of, how she will do with Russia, he can't live outside in the forest all the time and he cannot live in her house. And then there are the problem with his personality, she loves it but he can't go around and kill every person who annoys him.

She doesn't have any money so he can't live in a hotel and maybe she can help him change a bit, but she doesn't think he will like it. So what will she do, she can't tell her friends, they would never believe her that this is Russia from a TV show. This is so hard, why did she have to do it? Wait, she did actually wish for something to happen and this is it! Had the moon listened? Is magic for real? She smiled something had just changed and she had come to a decision.

Russia had made another campfire and started to get impatient. He really wanted his Isabella to come. Wait, did he say his, well she will be his one way or another eventually. He stared into the fire and didn't notice when Isabella walked closer to the fire.

"Hey Russia!" she shouted and Russia jumped a bit, he was surprised of her suddenly outburst.

"Oh hello Isabella, don't shout, it's annoying." He said and she sat down at the other end of the fire, much to Russia's displeasure.

"I'll do what I want, so don't try to boss me around, okay?" she said and looked cocky, Russia did not like this it wasn't cute or beautiful at all.

"You will do as I say, da?" he said with a threatening voice, but Isabella continued to look cocky.

"No I won't, do you think you scare me?" she said and grinned, Russia looked shocked but stood up. He walked over to her and bent down so there faces were just a few inches away from each other.

"You should be I can kill you if I want to, and I can make it painful." No no no, it wasn't like this he wanted it, he don't want to threaten her, why couldn't she just obey?

"Oh but Russia darling, there are something you need to know about me," she said and patted his cheek, Russia was now really shocked. "I'm suicidal and if you kill me, you would only do me a favor, and I don't care if it will be painful."

She stood up and started to walk to the lake. Russia was still standing there in the same position, but a grin was forming on his lips. 'Ha, she is more interesting than I thought, it's going to be hard to get her fall.' he straighten up and followed her.

She went over to the lake and sat down on a rock. Russia came after and sat beside her, he looked at her with curiosity. 'What does this girl think? Is she really suicidal? And what is she planning?' Russia thought.

"Russia, what do you think of me? Do you hate me?" Isabella asked and looked over at the lake. Russia was really confused of the questions.

"I do not hate you." He said a bit hesitantly.

"Would you really hurt someone you like?"

"No." Russia said, still confused about all these questions.

"Do you want to hurt me?"

"No."

"Do you want to change?"

"Yes, I do." Isabella smiled and looked at him.'

"Do you want my help?"

"Okay." Russia said and Isabella stood up and stood right in front of Russia.

"Good, you promise not to hurt me and I'll help you change. Deal?" Isabella said and held out a hand. Russia hesitated a bit but took it after all.

"And how will you help me?"

"I will try to teach you to restrain your anger, like I do. And I will teach you to not be so annoyed all the time."

"Yeah but how?"

"You'll see!" Isabella said and started to run back to the camp, Russia ran after and past her easily.

At the camp Russia cooked some food and Isabella sat at the fire and wrote something's in her note book. Russia was curious but she didn't let him see what it was she wrote. The food was ready and they started to eat. After the dinner Russia and Isabella sat beside each other and Isabella told him her plan.

"Well, I have one question before we start." She said and looked at him.

"Da?" he said.

"Have you made a wish to the moon?" she asked and Russia nodded.

"Da I have, how did you know?"

"Well, I also made a wish and it has become true. Have yours?" Russia thought for a while.

"Then I have some questions to you." He said and she nodded. "Do feel lonely?" she nodded. "Do you understand me?" she nodded again. "Are you scared of me?" he asked and started into the fire, Isabella thought, and then she shook her head. Russia looked up at her and smiled one of those unusual warm smiles. "Then my wish came true, by meeting you."

"Really? By meeting me?" he nodded. "Then maybe the moon has something to do with this, I mean I wished for something and you wished for something similar. It must be the moon."

Russia nodded his head and thought it made some sense, maybe. She smiled and read from her notebook.

"Well, we will have to start with the violent, why are you so violent?" she asked and it made Russia think.

"I don't know, I have always lived in violent. Maybe because of that."

"Do you like it? To hurt people?"

"No, well, sometimes but sometimes not."

"You have to stop being violent, it's because of that that people are afraid of you. And you have to try to forget your past. I know you have had it though, but you want to change and you need to do that or else you can't." Russia nodded his head and listened carefully.

"But how will I do?"

"We will make sure that when you are with annoying people, you have to ignore them. I do it all the time but it might be harder for you. So let's start with something easy."

She took up one of the spoons they had eaten with and started to tap it on one of the pots. It was annoying and so did Russia think too. He took the spoon and looked at her with a firm eye. She sighed.

"See, you get annoyed so easily. The guy next to me in school does that all the time and I can endure a whole day with it. But you, you didn't even mange a minute." She shook her head and took the spoon again. "This is going to be a long progress.

And so she started to tap the spoon at the pot again. This time Russia manages to endure it much longer and each time he took away the spoon and threw it away, she only go get it and started again. Russia tried hard and he succeeded to not hurt her.

* * *

…

* * *

It was night and the moon was out. She had been watching Russia and Isabella all day and found it amusing that she tried to help him. Maybe it's her he needs, maybe she really can change her.

The moon hadn't planned this long, she only thought it was something amusing but now she might have found a way to help more than just those two. If Russia becomes nicer than the other countries will have it much easier. Hopefully she makes it and maybe something else will be created in the progress.

* * *

-In the Hetalia world-

The world meeting was just about to start but there were one person that hadn't showed up yet. Russia. They had asked the Baltics of where he was but they said they haven't seen him for some time now. This made everyone worried. What if Russia is planning something big and is going to try to take over the world.

"Hey, we got to know where Russia is! I don't really care for him, but he has to go to the meetings, dudes!" America said and stood up.

"I agree, he might be up to something." Germany said and all the other countries agreed too. He is so big and scary and he has that 'everyone will become one with mother Russia.' And he would do anything to make it happen.

"Baltics, you don't have any clue of where he is?" America said and everyone looked at the three Baltic countries. They were shaking a bit but answered.

"No, Mr. America, we don't. He where taking a night walk two nights ago, but we heard him when he came back. But when we looked for him, he was gone. Not a trace of him anywhere." Estonia said.

"And he didn't take any weapons with him, only his pipe. We have tried to call him but he doesn't answer his phone." Lithuania said a bit shaky.

All the countries started to get a bit worried. None of them likes Russia, but he is a nation like them. They had decided that they would search for him. Everyone search their country and Ukraine and Belarus search Russia's too. If he was planning something they would found out and stop him.

No one likes Russia (except for Belarus and Ukraine) and no one wants him to be alive with them, but if Russia is planning something, it's better to know what then waiting until it's too late. Maybe it's for the best to lock the beast up. It would be better for everyone.

* * *

**Me: OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!**

**Russia: What are you so happy for?**

**Me: I don't know *jumps up and down***

**Isabella: *Still stay quiet, still don't want to die***

**Me and Russia: …**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooookaaaay! I'm back! **

**Isabella: We haven't missed you…**

**Me: *clears throat and points gun at her head***

**Isabella: *Shuts up, remembers I can kill her***

**Russia: Girls please don't fight, da.**

**Me: Okay. *lowers gun turns to you* **

**So I have been busy for very long and I had no inspiration at all! **

**It's shorter but I will try to make a longer one next time!**

**Enjoy~~~ **

…

The past days Russia had worked with Isabella of not being annoyed by everything and everyone. He had barely managed to not strangle her, but only barely. They had moved up from annoying noises to annoying talking. She was really great on imitating America and other annoying people. They had also been talking a lot. Russia had much to say and he loved to talk to her, she listened to everything he said. She could also give comfort, the first time she hugged him, after he told her about his childhood, he was shocked, but then more hugs came and he started to like them.

Isabella liked to listen to Russia. He was different and his histories were fascinating her, it was so different from what anyone else usually tells her. But they also made her sad. She wanted to hug after every story and so did she. Russia wasn't that evil and cruel she thought he was and now she feels safe with him. All she wants is to be with him, he makes her happy somehow. Wait, what?! No, no, no Isabella, its sounds like you're falling in love with the guy. Focus! He's an anime character! Every otakus dream, be with their favorite character.

Russia and Isabella sat under the clear night sky. The stars were twinkle and the moon looked down at them. They sat close, none of them knew why but they liked it. Russia had one arm around her shoulders and she cuddled up to him. They both felt the warm from each other. During this week they had learned a lot about each other, and somehow they felt connected. Like meeting each other were something of importance and that it was meant to be. Yeah, now it sounds like a love story. But under the moon it felt so right.

"Isabella?" Russia said and she looked up at him. "Do you, I mean, do you like being with me?"

Isabella thought for a moment and then took her lips to Russia's cheek. Russia looked shocked but he smiled.

"Yes, yes I do." She said after she took her lips away from Russia's cheek.

Russia blinked and smiled a little warm smile. He drew his face closer to hers an gave her a long, passionate kiss. Isabella kissed back. He hadn't noticed that she had been acting strange, she would never do that, but it felt so good.

Russia held his eyes shut, but Isabella had her eyes wide opened and she was smiling. Not a cute and kind smile but a twisted and scary. Then she raised a knife behind Russia's back while he was too busy with believing what happening, she stabbed him. Russia's eyes widen and when he tried to pull back she only held him back with her other hand and continued stabbing, over and over again. Russia's eyes were full with fear. The only person, who were nice to him and trusted, stabbed him in his back.

He cried, it was too much, everything he loves will never love him back. he is alone and no one likes him. He's so alone.

….

Russia sat up quickly in the bed, sweaty and tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked around in the little dark room. He could mostly see shadows and the contours of the furniture. He holds his forehead while he remembered he was in Isabella's guest room. She had finally explained to her parents that he was a friend that needed to stay here for a while. They had agreed after some convince, but now he doesn't have to sleep outside.

He had also come to the decision that he might be in love with Isabella. But he doesn't think she loves him back. He had been here for two weeks and Isabella is very patient with him and his 'little problems' as she calls it. He had enjoyed being with her and he had been able to stop hit everyone who annoys me. Well, once he hit an idiot who tried to flirt with Isabella, but otherwise he hasn't done anything. Maybe he can change after all, all he needed was Isabella.

He laid down again and tried to fall asleep, the dream still in his mind. Will she betray him too? Will she give up on him? He hopes not.

…

The moon saw Russia's transformation, she was pleased. Isabella had done a good job and now he had fallen for her. Maybe it's good, he might change even more and she might find what she is looking for. But it's not looking good in the Hetalia world.

…

All the nations were worried. Russia was nowhere to find. They had searched all over the world, literally! If he were there they would have found him, this worried everyone more than that he would abuse them. This is not like him, they had no idea of where he can be. Is it possible that he might have left their world? No! but where would he be?

"Hey dudes," America shouted out over the conference room, everyone turned their heads towards him. "is it possible that Russia has left this world?"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and laughed, everyone expect England, Iceland and Romania.

"What stop laughing!" America said and turned around. England stood up and everyone stopped.

"It can be possible!" he shouted and Iceland and Romania stood up as well. Everyone's head turned to him, all listening. "It's possible that Russia found a way over, so he could take over that world. We have to find out which world he went to so we can follow and stop him, before it's too late."

"I agree with England!" the quiet Iceland shouted out. "Me, England and Romania have already begun with the search for him and we might find him soon."

Iceland shocked everyone with the loud talking and that they had already figured out where Russia is.

"The reason we haven't told you until now is that we were not sure of how he got there." Romania said. "There must have been someone that helped him. if anyone knows anything, then say it now. It's important."

No one said anything, not like they had expected anything. But when England were about to say something again, Latvia stood up and raised a hand.

"I-I might k-know so-something." All eyes turned to him, he started to shake a bit. "I-I he-heard him sc-scream the nig-night, I-I went down to-to his o-office. I saw h-how he d-disappeared in his d-desk."

Everyone laughed and Latvia got red in his face and slowly sunk back down in his chair. After that embarrassing moment, they continued to discuss what to do. They confirmed that Russia needed to be brought back so they set England, Iceland and Romania to find which world he went to.

…

Isabella woke up to the annoying sun struck her eyes. It had become lighter for each day that went by. She let out a heavy groan before she pulled her blanket over her head. But when she couldn't go back to sleep, she looked at the clock and saw that it was already ten. She went up to see if Russia was awake. She sneaked out of her bed room and went to the door beside hers, that was the guest room. She knocked carefully and waited for an answer, when she heard a come in, she opened the door.

Her first sight in the room was the Russian man standing at the wardrobe, in only his underpants. He stood with his back towards her and looked through the cloths she had got for him. he couldn't see how much she looked. Russia is defiantly NOT fat, he was very, VERY well-trained. Those muscles made Isabella stunned, she had heard that Russia were fat but no. God, he is so handsome and how can anyone resist him and be scared. You knew he has a sadistic nature but that only made her more attract to him.

"You like what you see, da?" Russia snapped you out of your trance and you hadn't noticed that you had actually been staring on him for quite a while now, and Russia had seen it.

Isabella blushed a deep red color and bowed her head in embarrassment. She could hear Russia chuckle and her face got redder, if that's even possible.

"I'll go make some breakfast." she said quickly and rushed out of the room.

She was used to the Russian now, they had known each other for some weeks now and their training had gone very well. He wasn't that aggressive anymore, at least he doesn't show it. Though she didn't knew how he was when she wasn't there. That's why she had asked her friend to take Russia out with his friends, to see if he can behave without her there. It was a risk but it might be useful to succeed with his training.

But still, even if she's used to him, he still makes her uneasy. She's still not sure if he is capable to hurt her and she always worries that he might come into her room and rapes her in the middle of the night. But he hasn't done anything this far, except for a punch in the face she got when he tripped on some ice. It wasn't on purpose, but it still hurt.

And then it's the biggest problem of all, she thinks she's falling in love with him! Every time she sees him her heart beats like crazy. But he would never like an ordinary, stupid kid like her. Oh god! Why is it always this complicated?

…

Russia like Isabella's reaction to him. If she like his looks then maybe she will fall in love with him. Maybe, if he behaves tonight and forever. Russia put on some cloths and went to the kitchen. What he saw was so beautiful!

Isabella stood at the stove, dressed in her PJ with her cute, black rabbit slippers. Her hair was messy and the light which shone over her body from the kitchen window made her look like an angel from heaven. Sure she was not in her best looks but he thought she was beautiful.

He went in and walked over to her. She didn't notice him and behind her he wrapped his arms around her. She was first startled. But when she saw who it was she relaxed.

"Russia, what are you doing?" she asked while he burrowed his face in her neck. He could smell her sweet smell, she always smelled like chocolate for some strange reason.

Isabella was startled when two big arms wrapped around her. She was just about to grab the firing pan she made the eggs in and hit whoever it was. But then she saw Russia and thought: 'Wow, lucky I didn't do it.' She was really confused by his actions.

"Russia, what are you doing?" she asked while she felt how he snuggled more into her neck and she could smell his calming smell. He always smelled like vodka, and it didn't bother her at all. It only made her happy whenever she smelled it, because it reminded her of him.

He didn't answer, they stood like that for very long, breathing in each other's scent and both of them had the same thought in their mind.

'Moon, please make her/him mine.'

**Hope you liked it!**

**Till next time, GOODBYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back again!**

**Isabella: do you always have to be like that?**

**Me: *sighs* I've giving up on you…**

**Russia: *needling* **

**Here it is, enjoy!**

The day had past and it was time for Russia to go to the bar with Isabella's friend and his friends. He had put on some ordinary clothes that Isabella had fixed him. He sat on the bus with Isabella beside him. She was going to watch a movie with some friend so if Russia goes berserk she wouldn't be far. She would have the phone on even if it means she can get banded from the cinema forever, so they are going to the bad one. They didn't talk on the bus, Russia tried to calm his nerves and fining ways not to get angry or upset.

When they arrived Isabella's friend meted them up.

"So, you are Ivan, I'm Danny" he said and shook hands with Russia.

"Da, I am." Russia answered with a smile, Danny didn't even flinch at the creepy smile. Russia had noticed that in this world no one was really scared of his smile, in fact they weren't scared for him at all. He liked it, but disliked it at the same time.

"Great then let's go so we can start this night." Danny said ad waved to Isabella and walked away with Russia. Russia looked back at Isabella and she smiled and waved to him, he did the same.

Isabella went to the movie and prayed that she wouldn't get any calls.

…

The night ended in disaster. Isabella and Russia got home at three in the morning, Russia with a bleeding nose and a knife cut at his arm. Isabella had not predicted this. She will not give Russia the completely blame, but she was still disappointed at him.

It wasn't Russia who started it.

_Russia and Isabella's friend Danny had went to the bar with Danny's friends. They drank very much, except for Russia. He drank vodka of course, but he didn't drink much for some reasons, one was that there weren't any Russian vodka in the bar. Another was that he knew he would be aggressive if he did. Anyway, the others had drunk very much, too much to say, and when they were thrown out of the bar they went to a park. And guess what happened next. They met another drunken gang._

_Danny, who is a really dick some times, started to fight with the other gang. The rest of Danny's gang went to help their friend; Russia pulled away from the fight but didn't leave in case it would be any more dangerous. And guess again what happened. Yes, one from the other gang pulled out a knife from his pocket and aimed for Danny. Russia caught in and succeeded to take the knife away, but was cut on the arm. Someone else from the other gang went up to Russia and punched him in the face. He got a nosebleed and Russia punched the other guy back. Russia, who is much, MUCH stronger than a human, knocked out the guy with only that punch. _

_The other gang saws how strong Russia was and ran away, taking there knock out buddy with them. Danny came to Russia and thanked him. he put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Dude, you are awesome, we should have you every time we will have a fight." Russia showed his hand off and walked away._

_He called Isabella and she hurried to him. When she saw Russia's state, disappointment filled her eyes._

So they went home and they were both quiet the whole journey. When they got home Russia finally spoke.

"Isabella, I'm really sorry." Russia said and Isabella looked into his eyes.

"Is it true what you said? You didn't start the fight?" Isabella said.

"Da, I didn't Danny did." Isabella gave him a strange look but then looked away.

"Damn! I knew that I shouldn't have trusted Danny. He is always the one who starts fights. I'm sorry Russia, I should have thought better." Isabella said and looked at Russia.

"No, don't be, it was fun to see other start fight who's not me." He smiled and kissed her cheek and then went into his room.

Isabella blushed but walked into her room too. When the door was closed she let out a sound of joy, which Russia heard from the other side of the wall. He smiled and went to bed.

…

In the Hetalia world, England, Iceland and Romania had finally discovered which world Russia had traveled to.

"You are sure it's the right one?" America said to England.

"Yes, of course. We have been searching for a long time and we know we are right, you git!" England answered and looked through an old book.

The ones who were going to travel to the other world and get Russia back had gathered in England's basement. It was America, England, Italy, for some reason, Germany and Lithuania. Iceland and Romania were there too to hold the portal open. England had made some strange symbols on the floor and was now reading out loud from the book. The symbols started to glow and a white light flew up to the roof like pillars.

"Okay, we need to jump in! Are you ready?!" England shouted and the others nodded their heads. "Good, now let's go!"

England jumped into the light pillars and they ret of them were a bit hesitantly but jumped in as well. They screamed when the light sucked them in, it didn't hurt but it tickled and it felt like their organs were sucked out to outer space. They screamed until they hit the ground.

All of them pasted out.

…

Russia woke up and felt at peace, for once. He didn't have any nightmares and slept through the whole night like a little baby. He even remembered what he dreamed of, Isabella. It's like she chases away the bad dreams and shadows. He liked Isabella and wished she liked him back, but he had his suspicions that she does like him. The thought made him smile like a child, not like he used too.

Russia got up from bed and got dressed, he walked out of the room and meet Isabella in the hall.

""Good morning sunflower." He said smiling, Isabella blushed.

"Good morning Ivan." She said and walked out to the kitchen.

Russia smiled and followed her, she opened the fridge and took out cheese and butter. She then took out bread and milk.

"Breakfast?" she asked Russia.

"Da." He said smiling and went to the table and sat down.

Isabella took out the last things and but it down the table. She sat down and started to eat, Russia ate too and both were quiet.

"So, what are we going to do today, sunflower?" Isabella blushed more.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Don't you like it?" Russia frowned.

"No, I like it, I just want to know why?" she blushed more.

"Well, I like you as much as I like sunflowers, maybe even more." Russia said blushing slightly.

"But you love sunflowers." Isabella looked up at him.

"Da I do." He answered and he looked into her eyes.

"Do you love me?" she asked mesmerized by his violet eyes.

"Da I do, I really do. And you, do you love me?" he asked worried that the answer is no.

"Da, I love you too." She said and Russia rushed out of his chair, almost tipping it over, and hugged her.

She hugged back and they stayed like that for a long time. After a while they parted and kissed each other instead. This was Isabella's first kiss and she loved that it was taken by Russia. Russia loved that he had got Isabella and he didn't believe it. Someone actually loved him, unbelievable! They still kissed each other and when the broke for air, they stared into one another's eyes.

Russia hugged Isabella again and thanked the moon once again, Isabella did the same.

…

The hetalians had woke up and were beaten up badly. Their whole bodies ached and England was the only one that was used to it.

"Dude have you been doing this before?" America asked.

"Yes, of course I have. What wizard would I be if I hadn't?" he said and stood up.

"Vee, I don't want to do it ever again!" Italy cried out while he had landed on Germany.

"And I would want you to get off of my back!" he shouted and Italy hurried off his back.

"So, where are we Mr. England?" Lithuania asked.

"In a forest in the other world." He answered and started to walk out of the forest.

"Yes, but how will we find Russia in this world, he could be anywhere."

"Don't worry I traced Russia to near this location. He can't be far." The rest of the team got up and followed him.

They walked until they got out of the forest and into a park. They continued walking and England looked like he knew what he was doing.

"This way." He said and they followed him.

They didn't know how but it seemed like he knew the way.

"Dude how do you know the way?" America asked.

"I'm tracking him with magic. He is far away but if we walk the nation path we will be there soon."

And with those words he took the nation path and so did the others again. They arrived to a house on the county side and they wondered why Russia would be here.

…

Russia and Isabella sat in the living room watching TV and cuddling. They didn't really pay attention to the TV; they just had it on for just have it on. They were happy having each other and they ha the moon to thank it all. They had no idea that they might be parted.

They were interrupted in the middle of a kiss by the doorbell ringing. Russia groaned and Isabella sighed, she sighed and got up. She opened the door and almost fainted when she saw other guys from Hetalia.

"Why are you here and how?!" she yelled and Russia got up from the sofa as well.

He walked slower when he saw who stood at the door. England, America, Germany, Italy and Lithuania invited themselves in and America noticed Russia immediately.

"Hey communist bastard! Do you think you can just go to another world and try to take it over?!" America shouted and stormed off towards Russia.

"What are you talki…" Russia got no longer before he got America's fist, straight in the face.

"Yeah, hope you learned your lesson?" he said with a grin on his face. Russia bent down holding his now bleeding nose. Isabella tried to run to Russia but Germany and England hold on to her so she couldn't

"Ah, why did you do that?" he said and America chuckled.

"Well, you shouldn't try to take over other worlds in the future." America said.

"I have never tried to take over this world!" Russia shouted out. Isabella got out of Germany's and England's hands and ran to her boyfriend's side.

"Russia are you okay, let me see." She said and held Russia's head and examining his nose.

"I'm okay Isabella, don't worry." Russia said to his worried girlfriend.

"I'll go get some ice for that go and sit down." She said and went into the kitchen while Russia went to the living room.

He sat down on the couch and following him were the confused nations.

"What the hell, was that?" America asked with a weird face.

"How did you stop being violent?" England asked.

They were all shocked that he hadn't beaten America to a puddle on the ground, but instead he had controlled himself and just bent to the ground holding his nose. And when that girl came up to him, not scared, helping him, worrying for him. What was wrong with her?! They all wondered.

The girl came back with ice wrapped in a towel. Give it to Russia who took it to his nose. The nations just stared at them in both wonder and confuse. They saw how they looked at each other, it was love. But how, Russia is so mean and scary. How could anyone love him? They still stared t them and suddenly, the girl turned her head towards them, looking really angrily.

"And what do you think you're doing? Coming here, into my house, punching my boyfriend?" they all tried to get out the words but they just stammered. "You have no right to do that, I would ask you to leave, but it's only because you are from Hetalia that I won't throw you out with the heads first."

They were speechless and held their mouth closed. They also saw Russia smiling at them, a bit cocky and proud. Russia lifted a hand and strokes her hair and she turned to him.

The other nations had no clue of what happened.

…

The moon laughed. It was so fun, but it didn't like that the other nations had to mess it up. They better not ruin all it had worked for; it had gone through much to give these two their wish.

"Moon!" a voice said and the moon's spirit walked towards it. "What are you doing?" said the voice again.

"I'm just full filling wishes mother nature." The moon answered to everyone's mother, Mother Nature.

"Yes, it's good that you trying to full filling wishes, but Russia is important in his world."

"I know, but they are like made for each other, you can't keep them apart." The moon begged its mother. Mother Nature was quiet and thought.

"Okay, I will think of it, but don't do anything like this again." Mother Nature said and left.

"I hope she is merciful towards you." The moon said and continued watching the couple.

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it comes! The next chapter!**

**Isabella: Stahp!**

**Russia: Do you really need to be mean to her?**

**Me: Yay! I like you Russia! *hugs Russia***

**Russia: *Blushes***

**Isabella: Hey Russia is mine! *pouts***

**Me: No his mine!**

**Isabella: Not according to YOUR story!**

**Me: *hold out tongue* **

**Russia: Girls stop fighting.**

**Me and Isabella: Grrrrr!**

**Russia: Never mind.**

**Enjoy~ **

"What?!" both Russia and Isabella stood up when England explained that Russia needed to leave with them.

"I won't leave!" Russia said hugging Isabella like it would stop them from taking him.

"And I won't let him leave!" Isabella said and hugged Russia back. England sighed.

"Please you have to understand, Russia is not from this world. And it might be true that he didn't mean to come here but he has to go back, he is a country, he can't leave it like it is." He saw the tears in Isabella's eyes. "I'm sorry, but that's how it is. We don't decide that, Mother Nature are."

"Mother Nature?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, she is the mother of everything, the earth, spirits, us, even the humans."

"But how?"

"How? How does the sun works? How can the lion know which animal is to hunt? Who knows, there are no answer and human does not need to know everything."

"That's how I think!" Isabella said and England smiled.

"Glad that someone here thinks different." Then he frowned. "He really need to go back."

"Can't I follow?"

"No, just as important as Russia is to his world, you are important in yours." England said and Isabella stood up.

"In this world? What could I possible do in this world? I'm nothing and this world has nothing."

"And you think you can do better in our?"

"No, I'm useless in every world, doesn't matter which world, but in yours I have someone I love." she looked up at Russia who smiled at her.

"I won't leave Isabella, she is the only one who's not afraid of me and she won't leave me, and I won't leave her." Russia took her hand and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Okay, time's up! Let's go, dudes!" America stood up and clapped his hands. Russia and Isabella looked at America and the back at each other again. "Hey, didn't you hear what I said?!"

"M-Mr. Russia, we really n-need to go now." Lithuania said and Russia looked up at him.

"And why should I listen to any of you?" his voice became dark and threatful, he stood up. "You are only here because you thought I was going to take over this world. You don't car, you have never done, Isabella is the only one that do and you are trying to take her away from me!"

Russia lifted his hand toward Lithuania and he curled up raising his hands in defense. Isabella grabbed his arm and he turned to her. She looked really angry.

"Are you planning on wasting everything we worked for?!" she looked so angry that Russia became scared and stepped back. Isabella heard America laugh so she turned around to him, he swallowed hard. "You think this is funny? Well, you don't know as well as Russia so you don't know what I actually can do."

She put on one over her evil, insane grins and stepped towards America, who stepped back in fear because she looked like something from a scary movie.

"No, I was… well I was just… hehehe." He swallowed again.

"Well stop that we have to go." Germany said and Isabella stopped and looked sad again. "I'm sorry, you can say goodbye to Russia but we need to go."

Isabella walked over to Russia with a tear running down her cheek. Russia wiped it away with his hand and then kissed her softly on the lips. When they broke a part, Isabella hugged Russia tight and he did the same. They didn't want to let go, if it wasn't for America and Germany pulling him away, they would have stood like that for hours.

But they did pull them away and Isabella stood in the living room alone, seeing her love be dragged away. Now it really happens, something she loves disappears in front of her eyes. Heck no!

She ran after them and they had just got the portal open and they were just about to jump in. She ran and jumped at them. They all fell into the portal and so did Isabella.

…

When they appeared on the other side of the portal, Isabella could not believe it. There she sat in a chair in the conference room, with the countries. Every Hetalia fan's dream, but this was a nightmare.

All the nations were staring at her, they were angry that she hadn't listened and they were angry that she was so stubborn. She won't leave she say, but they are trying to convince her that this world isn't so good and that Russia is dangerous and he is not a good guy. She won't listen.

"His different now, if you could only give him a chance you'll see. And I want to be with him and were he is that's the best place ever."

Russia sat beside her and had not stopped smiled. He was not angry, okay a little annoyed that she obvious don't listen to orders, but he was glad she was there, he had his sunflower now.

"Let her stay," Russia said and all heads turned to him. "please."

They all looked at him in shock. Did Russia just say please? It's set, he's gone crazy. Or is this girl a witch and has but Russia under a spell. Anyway, England stood up.

"As I've said before, Miss Isabella can't stay, by several reasons, she doesn't belong here." Some of the other countries agreed on the spot, but some were not convinced, just look how kind Russia is now. It can't be a bad thing? Someone stood up.

"It's love!" England sighed, he hadn't expect _him_ to be quiet in this matter.

"Stay out of this frog!" England said pointing a finger to the now standing France.

"Non, you stay out of this!" France pointing a finger at England. "You have no knowledge of love, only war, order and bad cooking!"

"Oh that's it frog!"

England jumped at France and they started to fight. The other countries watched them and sighed, like they said 'not again'. They all watch the two fight, until they heard a laugh. They looked around to see where it comes from and their yes landed on Isabella. It was loud and it was heard all over the room, even England and France heard it and stopped fight.

"Are we amusing you?" England asked. Isabella could barely talk.

"I'm… I'm sorry, it's just… I have always loved to see you fighting and… and now when I see you live, oh my god, it's hilarious!" She continues laughing.

"Can it really be so fun to see me beating up England?" France said.

"Oh why you little…!" England jumped at France again.

Isabella laughed and with her some other countries followed her. It started with Russia but later some more started. Soon the whole room was laughing while France and England fought.

Soon the two nations stopped and they started to discuss of if Isabella should stay or not.

"She stays!" France said.

"She goes!" England argued against.

"She stays!"

"She goes!"

Isabella watched them holding Russia's hand, when someone tugged her pants. She looked down and saw something she hadn't expected.

"Kumajiro?" Isabella said to the little polar bear.

"Who are you?" the little bear said.

"I'm Isabella, why aren't you with Canada?"

"Who?" Isabella frowned, she like Canada, his second on her favorite list, first is Russia.

"Your master, the one who feeds you."

"Oh he, he is sit on by the one who looks like him."

"The one who looks like him? you mean America?"

"I don't know what his name is."

The bear licked his paws and Isabella looked around the nations to see if he can find America somewhere. And there he was, sitting near England and France, and the one he sat on was no less than Canada. Isabella got furious, she stood up and marched towards America.

America turned away his eyes from his "parents" and watched the now angry Isabella. He raised his hands in defense, because it looked like she was going to hit him. She did raise her hands, but instead of hitting, she grabbed his arms and threw him out of the chair.

She saw how Canada holds his chest breathing for air. He was red as a tomato in the face and it seemed like America had been heavy. Speaking of America, America had pushed Isabella away and now looked at Canada.

"Who are you and why was you under my butt?" America was stupid, but she had hoped that he wasn't this stupid. She pushed him away and looked at Canada with a smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Canada looked surprised at her.

"Yeah, thanks. Can you see me?" he asked.

"Of course I can." She smiled more and Canada smiled too.

"Oh! Bro sorry for sitting on you, you should have said anything." America said with his stupid voice.

"I did, but you didn't hear me." Canada said, or whispered more.

"You have to speak louder bro, I don't hear you." America said and those two started to argue too.

Isabella went back to her seat and hold Russia's hand again. She watched how one after one, started the nation fight and act like they always do. Isabella enjoyed it like an ordinary Hetalia episode. The only one who didn't do anything was Russia and a person standing I the shadows at the back.

Russia sat and hummed watching all the nations, holding Isabella's hand. Isabella started hum too, they sat there humming together and smiling. Isabella wondered if he would have to go home or stay, she wished to stay.

Russia sat there and hoped that she could stay, if he had been as he used to, he would scare them to obey him. He also hoped that Isabella would like Russia, she wasn't used to the weather but she will be sooner or later.

His thoughts were disturbed when America came up to him.

"Hey, communist bastard! She will go do you hear that!" Isabella understood that America wanted a fight so he provoked Russia, but Russia didn't think so far.

Russia let go of Isabella's hadn't and stood up. Isabella tried to calm him down but with no use. They started to fight and Isabella sat down in her chair again, watching all the nations and her boyfriend fight. She was not aware of the danger she was in.

The person in the shadows walked slowly towards Isabella, holding her _special_ knife for this _special _time. Closer she walked, step by step, until she stood right behind Isabella's chair.

Isabella gasped when she felt how a big knife pushed at her throat. She looked up and saw something she never wanted to see. It was a nightmare, and the nightmare talked.

"Big brother is mine…" 

**Yeah you already know who it is.**

**Russia: *shivers in corner* Goawaygoawaygoaway…**

**Isabella: *looks nervous***

**Me: Why are you two so scared?**

**Isabella: You haven't met her.**

**Well hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So next chapter is done!**

**Belarus: Where is my brother? I heard he is supposed to be here?**

**Me: Uhm, I haven't seen him.**

**Belarus: You're lying! You're hiding him!**

**Uhm continue reading while I'll try to stay alive.**

**…**

A knife at her throat. This was something she never had believed would happen to her. But here she sits, with a crazy Belarus trying to kill her. Oh God, why? Russia is too busy with fighting America and no one else has noticed what happened. Well, seems like she is on her own.

"Uhm, hi Belarus." Isabella said nervous, Belarus stared at Isabella. "Could you please get that knife away from me?"

"Brother is mine!"

Belarus raises the knife to strike down at Isabella, but she had foreseen this and jumped out of her chair in time.

"Belarus, you are his sister." Isabella tried to calm her down.

"Brother and I are going to become one!" Belarus tried to stab her again but she jumped away.

"Stop it, or I'll get angry!" Isabella started to get pissed.

"You could try, but you will still fall for my knife!"

She made another strike but this time Isabella avoided it but somehow succeeded to grab her hand. Belarus tried to get lose up Isabella squeezed harder and she dropped the knife. Isabella kicked away the knife while Belarus whimpered in pain. She had not expected Isabella to be this strong.

"How can you be so strong?!" she shouted out and tried even more to get lose, but it only gave her more pain.

"Hm, I'm not that strong, I only know how to do so it hurts most. I'm holding your wrist in a way that each time you struggle you twist your wrist painfully. I'm only holding you, you're the one who causes pain." Isabella explained calm fully and Belarus stopped struggle when she realized she spoke the truth.

"Can you release me now?"

"No," Belarus looked up at her in rage. "I don't trust you."

"You are smart, really smart. Let's shake hands."

"No way! I'm not stupid." Belarus looked up at Isabella with an annoyed look, but soon started to laugh.

"You are a cool girl, you are worthy dating my brother!" Isabella's eyes shone up.

"Really? You giving us permission to date? And you won't stand in the way?" Isabella asked, but made sure she still had her in her grip.

"Yes I promise." Belarus said and Isabella thought for a moment before she slowly released Belarus.

When she was free she grabbed her own wrist and massaged it. Then she looked up at Isabella and threw an arm over Isabella's shoulder.

"You are a girl I really could be friends with!"

"Then let's be!" Belarus looked at her in surprise.

"Really, you want to be friend with me?" Belarus said surprised and pointed at herself.

"Yes I have always wanted to become friends with you!" Isabella had an excited silly smile on her face and Belarus shocks her head and laughed.

"Then we're friends!" they shock hands and laughed.

Belarus and Isabella sat down at the table, talking while the others still fought; they hadn't noticed what happened between Belarus and Isabella. When the fighting finally had stopped everyone wondered if Isabella was crazy who sat together with Belarus, BELARUS, and having a friendly chat. They were all confused, but most confused were Russia who wondered why Belarus hadn't killed her yet and now they were friends and talking to each other.

"Uhm, what's going on here?" Russia asked and the both girls looked up at him.

"We are talking." Belarus said.

"Don't you see that?" Isabella asked.

"Yes I see that, but I'm wondering why Belarus hasn't tried to kill you yet?" Russia asked very confused. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"We have past that a _long_ time ago." Isabella said.

"Where have you been?" Belarus asked and the girls started to laugh.

Russia and the other countries were so confused, but accepted Belarus new friend.

…

In the spirit world, the moon had a very firm talking with her mother. Well, her mother did the talking, she only stood there and took the scolding.

"You were very irresponsible when you sent Russia to another world. It could have become a serious disturbance between the worlds. At least he is in his own world and so is the girl."

Mother Nature looked down on her daughter, but her daughter looked more uncomfortable than usual.

"Moon, what have you done now?" Mother Nature raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I haven't done anything, but… the girl has." Moon looked more scared than ever for her mother, she had never seen her so angry. Mother Nature sat quiet and red in her face, waiting for the rest. "She went into their world when they left, she is there now."

Mother Nature's face got even redder, if that's even possible, and actually started to swore. When she had cooled down a bit she looked t her daughter again.

"You will have to fix this and you have one week, do you understand?"

"Yes mother."

Moon left the halls of her mother and went to her own home.

"Stupid mother, what will I do now? They are made for each other. I'll hope it end well."

…

The meeting was over and it was decided that Isabella would stay until they can open the portal again. They needed to gather their powers again. Until then Isabella are going to live with Russia at his house. They were a bit worried but Belarus and Ukraine had decided to stay as well, just in case.

Russia were very excited, he wanted to show Isabella everything. He started with the big house he lives in.

"This is the main hall," Russia said when they walked into the house. "If you go to the left you come to the kitchen and if you go to the right you come to the living room and beside the living room is the library."

Isabella nodded her head and listens carefully and watched were Russia pointed. Then he took her up stairs to her bed room, which was besides Russia's, and then his office. He left her in her room and went to find her some clothes that can fit her until they can buy her new ones.

Her room was big and with an own bathroom, she had a double bed in the middle of the room and it looked old but very comfortable and soft. She sat down on the bed and thought of everything that had happened her since she met Russia.

She had helped an complete stranger, she helped a violent and a bit mentally disturbed man, she sneaked out on night and slept beside that man she didn't knew anything about, she offered herself to help him to change, she invited him to her house, she tried to get him into the society, she fell in love with him, she followed him to another world and she fought with his insane sister and became friends with her.

That was a lot, but that's mostly what happened to her these past weeks and still she doesn't know how it happened. Was it really the moon? Or was it something else? But the real question she has in her mind his, will she be able to stay with Russia forever?

"I found some of Estonia's old clothes you maybe can use." Russia said and came into the room.

"Oh okay, let me try them on." Isabella took the clothes from Russia and walked into the bathroom.

Russia smiled after her. He had never felt like this for anyone and he has always wanted to, but now when he feels it he will fight to have her near. He doesn't want her to go back to her room, then he will be alone. Isabella is the only one who truly understands him, she is his everything.

Isabella came back wearing an old pair of jeans which had a hole at the knee, which explains why Estonia doesn't use them anymore, and a red, knitted sweater, she suspected that Russia had made it. Russia smiled, she looked so cute in those clothes and he felt warmth running along his body.

"Isabella, can you come over here for a second." Russia said and Isabella walked to him.

She wondered what it was he wanted, but it became clear when he pulled her close and kissed her deeply and passionate. She felt how his hand went up at her back and under her sweater. Isabella let it all happen but she didn't know what to do. She had never had a boyfriend before and she was really nervous.

Russia broke the kiss but covered her neck with kisses instead. He kisses he collarbone and Isabella let out a moan. Russia smiled, just has he wanted. He would make sure that she wants to stay, no matter what. He will give her the pleasure no one else can give her, Russia would make her crave for him.

Just when Russia was about to take Isabella her sweater off, Ukraine decided to walk in without knocking.

"Brother, Isabella dinner…" Ukraine saw the scene in front of her and her cheeks became red, but not as red as Isabella's, Ukraine turned her back towards them. "I'm sorry for disturbing, but the dinner is ready."

Ukraine stormed out of the room and closed the door. Russia sighed and the looked at Isabella who had turned her gaze on the wall, redder than a tomato in the face. She looked like she was going too exploded of embarrassment. Russia smiled at her and took away his hands, the mood was gone. He stroke away some hair strands from Isabella's face and she looked at him. Right when their eyes met she turned her gaze down.

Russia laughed a bit at her blush, but then raises her chin with his hand a looked into her eyes. When Isabella had relaxed a bit he kissed her on her lips and then hugged her. They stood like that for a while before they went down to the kitchen.

When they came down to the kitchen, everyone already sat at the table waiting for them. Russia and Isabella saw that Ukraine were still red in the face and they all could see that Isabella was even redder. They sat down in silent and started to eat.

Lithuania gave out food to everyone and Isabella had never eaten that kind of foo, but she eat it with joy. Russia had been worried that she wouldn't like the Russian food, but when he saw that she ate it, and even liked it, he put the worries away.

…

After the food they all went to bed. Ukraine gave Isabella something to sleep in. it was a long, white, silken nightdress, she liked it very much. Ukraine said goodnight and after her came Belarus and said goodnight too, Russia came in to and kissed her goodnight.

Russia had wanted Isabella to sleep in the same bed as him, but one of the conditions of her stay at Russia's house were that she would get an own room and Russia wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room. He didn't like it, but better have it like this than not having her here at all.

Isabella lay down on her bed after Russia had gone to his room, and she thought of everything again. Russia had tried to, yeah, and she was still embarrassed of it. Will they really have to do it? well she knows that Russia will really, but is she ready for?

'Oh Moon, help me.'

…

Russia had gone to bed himself, his mind was set on Isabella and that she was only a door away. He wished he could go to her, but he can't. It was so much he wanted to do, but maybe she isn't ready yet? He needs to think of her too and not only at himself. He just wants her happy and he will do everything for her to be.

Russia lay in his bed unable to sleep. When he laid there trying to sleep, his bed room door opened. He didn't hear it and lay there. But when he felt how something crawls up his bed, he thought it was Belarus. He turned around and was eye to eye with Isabella. He looked at her confused.

"Isabella what are you…"

"I was scared!" she buried her face into Russia's neck and Russia was even more confused. "Don't think I'm weak, even I can be scared."

"I know." Russia smiled and hugged Isabella.

He was glad she had come and he hugged her all night. Isabella hadn't been scared for real, she just wanted to be with Russia. She wanted him near her and she was only scared of losing him.

…

The Moon had been watching them all day, she was pretty hardcore that Isabella. Fighting with Belarus and survive, doesn't happen every day. AND becoming friends with her either. She watched them and thought they were a perfect couple, if only her mother could see that.

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed!**

**Belarus: Where is my brother?**

**Me: Didn't I throw you out!**

**Belarus: I have my ways.**

**Me: You want me to hit you with a pot?**

**Belarus: *Looks at me confused***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I have it really busy with school and don't really know when the next chapter will come. Oh and next chapter will actually be the last. Yes this story is soon done. Hope you like this chapter and there are mentioned of sex and I won't change the rating because it is so little. Well enjoy~**

**Isabella: Aw is it soon finished?**

**Russia: It seems like it… **

**…**

The next day Russia woke up to a wonderful sight. His eyes were nailed to the beautiful sleeping angel in his arms. He hugged her tight and she cuddled up closer to him in her sleep, much to Russia's delight. But then he remembered what will come. She must soon leave him and he can never see her again, that broke is heart a little and a few tears ran down his cheek and landed on Isabella. She slowly woke up because of this and looked at Russia.

"Russia why are you crying?" she asked worried and hugged him.

He only shook his head and hugged her tighter, burry his head in her neck. Isabella tried all she could to comfort him and after a while he did calm down. Russia looked up at her and smiled she smiled too and Isabella placed a soft kiss on his lips. But it wasn't enough for Russia. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and even if Isabella was startled at first, she kissed back. She enjoyed it and closed her eyes, it made her feel that Russia really means that he loves her, as much as she loves him.

Russia closed his eyes too and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she slowly opened her mouth. Russia didn't wait with showing his tongue into her mouth and immediately explore it. Isabella let out a small moan and Russia opened his eyes slightly and smiled. He continued and when they broke apart for air, they gazed into each other's eyes. Russia quickly got on top of Isabella and kissed her neck. Isabella let out another moan and Russia smiled more. Isabella felt how Russia started to take off her nightdress, she whined a bit unsure but let it happen anyway. Russia didn't notice and continued.

…

Isabella lay on Russia's chest, cuddled up to Russia panting heavily, smiling. Russia held Isabella tight and smiled big. She was his now and nothing can change that. They lay like that for a long time before Russia went up to take a shower, Isabella just lay on the bed, and it hurt a bit. When Russia got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the bed again lying beside Isabella. Isabella looked up at him and cuddled closer to him. Russia laid a protective arm around her and smiled.

"Russia?" Isabella asked after a while.

"Da, my sunflower?" he asked still smiling.

"Why do you like me?" Russia looked down on her and she looked up at him, he smiled wider.

"You are smart, you stand for what you believe in, you have the best smile I've ever seen, you see the best in me, you make me feel wanted, you are not scared of me, you are strong and can take care of yourself and you are brave." He said without hesitate

"Wow, that was more than I thought." Isabella said shocked.

"And you? Why do you like me?" Russia asked looking down on her. Isabella rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's mostly the same. You understand me, you would do anything for me, you are both childish and strong, you are just misunderstood, you are more than just that scary mask you always put on, you are actually a very kind person who just want to be with someone and not alone." She said and then looked at him with a smile.

Russia gazed into her eyes and smiles. He then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered through the kiss.

"I love you too." Isabella whispered back.

…

Russia and Isabella went out of the bed and Isabella took a shower. The rest of the day they went out for shopping. Isabella didn't like it that much that Russia bought her so much expensive clothes, but he insisted and she couldn't do much about it. After the shopping they went for lunch. And once again, it was an expensive restaurant and he asked for a privet booth.

When they sat there eating and laughing, Russia asked a question.

"Isabella?"

"Mm?"

"Do you want to stay with me?" Isabella looked up at him.

"Of course I want to stay with you. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was wondering if you were happy with me."

"Of course I am, don't be silly." Isabella smiled at him. "I love you Russia."

Russia looks at her and then smiles too. Isabella takes his hand and they sat there and eat up.

…

When they got into the house, America and England was waiting for them. They looked at them as they walked in and put the shopping bags aside, looking confused at the two guests.

"What are you doing here?" Russia asked. America and England looked at each other and then on them again.

"We think Isabella should live with one of us from now on." England says and Russia's face darkened.

Russia stormed over two them and about to hit them as they are terrified. Russia grabbed England's shirt and raised his fist to punch him. But Isabella ran over.

"No Russia! Remember what we practiced on!" she said desperate. He looks at her and then starts to count to teen over and over again, until he's slowly letting go of England and lowers his arm.

Soon he was completely calm and looks at the two men with an angry look, but didn't attack them again.

"Explain, please." He said and had his arms across.

"Well, we don't think it's such a good idea of have Isabella living with you." America said as England was still a bit shocked.

"And why not? Why can't I stay?" Isabella asked looking confused.

"We don't want you to do inappropriate things and we said she was getting her own room!" England said and Isabella and Russia looked confused at him.

"But I have my own room?" Isabella said.

"And why did you sleep in Russia's bed this night?" America said and both of them looked like angry parents with their arms across.

"I was scared and went to Russia, and how do you two know about that?" Isabella said. Both America and England let their arms fall and looked at each other.

"Well, we, yeah, you know…" America tried to get out and Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"We have our ways…" England said and Isabella had her arms across.

"Oh? And what way are that?" she asked and the both men just laughed nervously, Isabella's coldly stare made the nervous.

Russia looked at Isabella in amaze, he knew she could be strong and gets her will through, but he never thought she would make both England and America speechless. This only made him love her more. But he also wanted to know how they found out.

"Okay, that's enough! It doesn't matter, you will come and live with me!" England said and started to drag Isabella out of the house.

Russia was just about to attack England when America came behind him and held him down on the floor, so he couldn't do anything. While Russia tried to get away from America, Isabella did something unexpected. She made England let go of her and kicked him his stomach with her knee. England was shocked and bends forward, clutching his stomach. He fell to his knees and looked up at Isabella, she looked coldly down on him.

"I chose if I will stay or not, do you understand? She said in a scary monotone voice.

England nodded and America let go of Russia and ran to England. He looked up at Isabella afraid if she will do anything.

"Go, now!" she said and America nodded violently and carried England out of the house. He hurried away from the house as long as possible.

Russia got off the floor and walked to Isabella, hugging her from behind.

"You are amazing." He said and Isabella hugged him back.

"Well now you know how I am when I'm angry." Isabella said closing her eyes sighing.

"Hm, seems like I have to avoid making you angry."

They stood there for a while hugging each other, none of them wanted to let go.

…

All the spirits were panicking. A crack had been seen between the two worlds, Mother Nature called for her daughter Moon.

The Moon walked, once again, up to her mother, this time her mother was surrounded by other spirits.

"You called mother." Moon said and bowed.

"Yes, your little game has to stop now." Mother Nature said.

"But mother they are meant for each other!" Moon complained.

"Yes maybe, but if Isabella doesn't go back to her both of their world will no longer exist!" Mother Nature were not happy, Moon looked confused at her. "A crack has been found between those two worlds. They will collide and disappear forever."

"It's your entire fault Moon!" one of the spirits around Mother Nature said, she was dressed in a long yellow dress.

"Good to see you too, Sister Sun." Moon said sarcastic.

"You better fix it you little rat!" Sun said in disgust.

"Enough, Sun." Mother Nature said and Sun got quiet immediately. "Moon you caused this, so you'll have to fix it. I will send you to earth so you can make Isabella go back to her world before it's too late."

Moon nodded and Mother Nature sends her down to the Hetalia world.

"So, how can I find them?" she wondered and started to walk through Himalaya.

…

"England!" Norway came running toward England and America who had come back from Russia.

"Norway what is it?" England said, taking off his jacket and giving it to America.

"We have a big problem!" Norway said.

Norway showed England into England's basement where they had opened the first portal. Right were the portal had been was a small crack, sending out little sparkles and showing a bit of the other world. England examined the crack.

"Not good. Our worlds are colliding." England said.

"What should we do?" Romania asked.

"We have to send Isabella back, she is the reason this happens." England answered.

"How do you know this?" America asked.

"Because this have happened me before, you should never mix two worlds together."

He looks at the crack, hoping he can convince Isabella and Russia, or else they will all die.

* * *

**What will happen now? Well wait until the last chapter~ Don't know when it will come. Maybe soon or maybe not. We have to see how much school work I have to do. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here it is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed as I have enjoyed writing it~ thank for the support and nice comments I really appreciate it =) and enjoy~~**

England had gone back to Russia's house to make Isabella go home. He knew they would fight and that he went alone probably was a stupid idea. But still, he needs to talk to them before it's too late. He knocked on the door and after a while Ukraine opened.

"Oh, England! Why are you back so soon?" she asked.

"Hello Ukraine, I really need to talk to Russia and Isabella, please." He said and Ukraine let him in.

"Uhm is that really such a good idea. They are still a bit upset because of your last visit." She said, but England shook his head.

"No, it's not, but it's very important. Actually it's about life and death for us all." England said and Ukraine immediately ran up to Russia and Isabella.

England stood there and waited for them to come. When they came they were both angry looking, England got a bit nervous.

"Why are you back?" Isabella asked walking up to him, England backed away.

"W-well, I have something important to discus with you." He answered and Russia placed himself behind Isabella.

"What? You want me to move in with you again? Because that will NOT happen." She said firm.

"Uhm no, but something very important have come up, that is about both YOUR world and ours." England said and looked serious. Isabella and Russia looked at each other.

"Okay, go on." Russia said.

"Well, it seems like a crack have appeared between our two worlds. They are colliding." He looks up at them and Russia looks uninterested, but Isabella was worried. "If we are not doing something soon, both worlds will disappear."

"What?!" Isabella said and Russia hugged her from behind, not liking where this is going.

"Yes, and if you are not going back soon we are all doomed." England said looking really sad and serious.

Isabella looked down and thought about it, Russia looked at her, still hugging her.

"Well, if it's the only way…" Isabella started but Russia hugged her tighter.

"No! I won't let you leave me Isabella!" he said and pushed engladn out of his house and locked the door.

"Russia! What are you doing?!" Isabella said panicking.

"I won't let you leave me!" he said and hugged her tight.

"But if I don't go, our worlds will collide and both of us will die!"

"I don't care! I want to be with you to the very end." Isabella hugged him back, not really knowing what she should do.

She wants to stay, but if she can, she wants to save the worlds. What should she do?

…

England went back home to get back up. He was determinate to make Isabella go back, and if Russia stood in the way, he needed support. When he got home Norway greeted him.

"How did it went?" he asked, England shook his head.

"He refuses to let her go, but she seems to understand the situation." England said sighing. "I need help, if he doesn't let her go by will we have to do it with force."

England walked down to the basement to examine the crack. It was bigger and it was growing fast. They didn't have that much time.

"Romania, call everyone you can, we have to take Isabella from Russia." He said and Romania immediately ran to get help. England looked at the crack and wondered if they would make it in time.

When everyone was gathered they went back to Russia to confront him. They knocked at the door and Estonia opened.

"Hi Estonia, we have to talk to Russia." America said.

"He's not here." Estonia answered.

"What? What do you mean he's not here?" England asked.

"He took Isabella and ran away, he didn't say why, he just left with her."

"Damn!" America swore.

"We have to find them! Which way did they go?"

Estonia pointed out the direction and all of them ran towards it. England wondered how much time they have. Hope there not too late.

…

Russia didn't really know what he did. He just wanted to be with Isabella and he would fight to keep her. He was a bit upset that Isabella actually considered to go back. But no, he won't let it happen.

"Russia! Stop it! Listen to me!" she tried to talk reason to him, but he continued to drag her through the snow.

"We need to hurry so they won't find us!" he screamed through the snow storm.

"But we can't!" Russia turned around looked into her eyes with a look he never had showed to Isabella, she got scared.

"Don't you want to be with me, sunflower?" he asked with an angry voice.

"Yes of course I want Russia. But we will both die if I'm not going back and then we won't be together." She tried to talk to him; he took both her hands in his.

"We will be together, until we die, which isn't that far away. I want to be with you Isabella, more than anything. I can't live without you." he looked pleading into her eyes.

Isabella sighed and Russia continued to walk away from the house. Isabella wasn't sure if this was the right thing, but she wanted to live with Russia and he won't let her go. So what chose do she have?

…

Moon had finally got out of Himalaya and had reached Russia. She walked towards the house she has been watching down on, for a while. She was nervous; she doesn't visit earth that much and she have never really spoken to an earthling before. She knocked on the door and a woman opened, it was Belarus Russia's crazy sister.

"Who are you?!" Belarus asked angrily and suspicious.

"H-hi, I'm here to talk to Russia and Isabella. It's important." She answered, shaking a little; Belarus was scarier than she thought.

"They are not here, they left." Belarus said and were about to close the door, but the moon forced it open again.

"What?! When?! Where did they go?!" she started to panic and Belarus was annoyed.

"That way, two hours ago, the others are already chasing them." she said and looked confused. "Who are you, anyway?"

Belarus didn't get an answer; Moon had already started to run in the direction Belarus had showed her. She had to hurry, the crack are getting bigger and bigger for each minute that goes. Hopefully they will listen to her, but what are the others doing there? Have they found out the crack and are trying to repair it? Or do they not want them to be together? Well whatever it is Moon need to get to them first.

She knew she couldn't get there first if she ran, so she took a high jump and flew up in the air. She can't fly on earth, but she can ride with the wind and thank Mother Nature that it's a snow storm in the direction they are going towards.

…

Isabella shook violently, she was freezing to death and Russia hadn't notice.

"Russia. Russia!" she tried to get contact with him, but he only pulled harder.

"We have to hurry! They will find us otherwise!" he screamed back and didn't listen to her.

Isabella tried once again but fell to her knees. Russia stopped and sat himself beside her.

"Isabella? Isabella! What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm, I'm so cold…" she answered and Russia started to panic as he saw that she was completely blue in her face.

"Hang on! We have to find a place to make a fire!"

He took her into his arms and carried her away, trying to find a place away from the storm. 'How could I be so stupid? She is a human she can't take this much cold! Damn, I didn't even give her properly Russian winter clothes!" he thought while he tried to go into a forest.

After a long while, he finally found a place safe enough to make a fire. He sat Isabella down beside a tree and lends her back against it. She was so cold and barely breathes, she had her eyes closed and Russia tried to make her open them.

"Isabella, open your eyes please." He said and Isabella opened them slightly.

He smiled and hurried to find firewood. He came back and started to make the fire. It was hard but he didn't give up and he succeeded. He walked over to Isabella and took her closer to the fire; he also opened his jacket and closed it around her trying to make her warm with his. He looked at her and felt guilt. His little warm sunflower, were blue and ice cold.

"Oh God, what have I done?" he asked and hugged her tighter.

…

"We have to find them!" America shouted out in the storm.

"Look for anything that moves! They can't be far away!" England yelled after America.

They had already past the forest and were unaware about that they were inside it. Moon was floating over their heads, she float higher up to see more. And there! In the forest she was a light!

She floats in to the forest and landed on the ground. She walked towards the light, she hide behind a tree and see looked out from it and as she had hoped on, she saw Russia. But where is Isabella? She looked closer and saw that Russia was holding something under his jacket.

"Oh no…" she walked out from behind the tree. Russia didn't notice. "Russia?" she said and Russia quickly look up at her, he hugged Isabella harder.

"Who are you?" he asked looking suspiciously at her.

"I'm a friend I'll promise." She said and Russia didn't really believe her. "You made a wish to me, remember? You wanted to find someone who wasn't afraid of you, and you did right?" Russia looked at her surprised and he nodded. "May I sit down?" he nodded again.

Moon sat down and looked at him.

"I'm Moon, it's nice to meet you Russia, I've been watching over you for a long time now." Russia just stared at her and then down on Isabella. "She is in danger, isn't she?" he nodded. "You know she will have to go back."

He hugged her tighter and shook his head, Moon sighed.

"She does not belong in this world, just as you do not belong in hers. And she is important in her world as you are important in yours. She doesn't know about it yet, but she has an important purpose in the future. The worlds are feeling it and are colliding." He lays a hand on his shoulder." She has to go."

Russia looks down on Isabella. "I love her." he said and moon nodded.

"I know that and she loves you, she want to stay but this is not only about you two. I'm sorry, but its better is she go." Moon said and Russia nodded.

"I will miss her so much." He tears run along his cheek and kissed Isabella's forehead. Moon nodded again and raised a hand into the air. A light bright as the moon was shooting up in the sky from her hand.

The other nations saw it and hurried over to the forest. As they got there Moon was gone and Russia sat in front of the fire crying hugging Isabella tight. They looked confused at him but they took him to England. Russia didn't let Isabella go a single moment, wanting to spend as much time with her as he could before they have to split for good.

…

Isabella woke up after Norway had heated her up. She had caught a big cold, but she wasn't that hurt.

"What happened?" she asked and Norway looked down on her.

"You almost froze to death and you are going back, I'm sorry." Norway left her on the bed and Russia walked in.

"Hi sunflower." Russia said and sat down beside her; she looks up at her and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry; you almost died because of me…"

He said and Isabella pulled him closer and gave him a kiss. He kissed back but they were interrupted by America and England.

"Sorry for disturbing, but you have to go Isabella." England said and she nodded.

"The crack is bigger and it's getting bigger for every minute." America said.

"Okay, can you give us a moment?" she asked and they nodded and left the room.

Isabella quickly pulled Russia into a passionate kiss while she cried. Russia kissed back just as passionate and shred a few tears on his own. They pulled away and hugged each other tight, Isabella cried into his chest and Russia patted her head.

…

The time had come; Isabella and Russia gave each other one last hug and kiss. Everyone else looked at them sad. They really did love each other and they will never meet each other again. But this has to happen and it was time.

Isabella and Russia looked at each other and then let go. She walked towards the crack and then looked back one last time. Russia smiled at her and she smiled back before she jumped in. Russia's smile faded and a tear fell to the floor.

…

Isabella got home. She was actually standing in the wood where Russia had had his camping place. She looked around and sighed before she fell to the ground and just cried. She cried so long that it became night. She forced herself up and walked home. It had not gone a day since she left and she just walked in and lay down on her bed. Her parents were ones again fighting but she didn't care.

After an hour she looked up and out of the window, seeing the moon. She got up from her bed and opened the window. She sat down and looked at him.

"Oh moon, is wish I could be with him, at least talk to him."

...

-Hetalia world, six months after the incident.-

Russia had just come home after a world meeting. He sighed as he walked into his office, he has been thinking of Isabella ever since she left. He did his work but not that properly and he hasn't asked anyone to become one with him. He cried in the middle of the night after her ad no one really cared. He just wanted Isabella.

As Russia walked into the office he heard a strange noise. He looks around and sees a white pigeon on his desk. He walks over to it and wonders how it got into his office. He looked at it and then saw that it had a letter in its beak. He takes it and the pigeon looks at him.

Russia sits down in his chair and opens the letter, reading it.

"Dear Russia.

So it actually worked. I made another wish to the moon, then this pigeon appeared the day after with a letter to me. It stood that this pigeon can travel through the world without harming them. if you got this letter it's true and please send me one back so I know for sure.

I've been missing you for so long and wish I could be with you. I have finally changed school and everything has become better, the only thing that is missing is you. I actually got a goal; I will find a way to help people like I helped you.

I love you and please send me a letter.

Your love

Isabella."

Russia had a tear run down his cheek and immediately started to write a letter back. It wasn't much but a little is better than nothing.

…

Moon had begged on her knees to get her mother to give her one of her special pigeon and even if Sun didn't like it, she gave her one. Moon immediately send it to Isabella with a letter.

Once again she is watching them. She knows it's not much and they can't be together, at least they can communicate now.

They cannot be together but they will always be together.

* * *

**Hard to make an ending like this. But I hope you liked it or at least can accept it~~**

**Thanks again fro all nice comments they made me really happy!**

**Now Goodbye!**


End file.
